Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare !
by samuraishadowpuppy
Summary: After being kidnapped by me, our beloved Kuroshitsuji characters must play that horrendous game we all know as... TRUTH OR DARE! As for what happens to the Kuro cast... Well, I've left that up for you to decide! CHAPTER TWO'S UP! Rated T for a little bit of language


Chapter Two: His butler, Not 'fessing

**BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER, I MUST INFORM ALL MY BEAUTIFUL READERS THAT I WILL **_**NOT**_ **BE DOING ANY YAOI OR YURI. SORRY GUYS, I'M JUST NOT IN TO THAT STUFF. NOW, ON TO CHAPTER TWOOOO!**

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR TWILIGHT. JUST AKARI AND MAX**_

***** girl withshort purple hair, purple eyes and fangs walks onto the stage*

Max: Helllooo, Readers and welcome to KUROSHITSUJI TRUTH OR DARE!

*crowd erupts into applause as Akari walks onstage*

Akari: Thanks, Max. And thank you, my lovely audience. Now, I know You guys didn't click on here just to hear me talk, so I'll skip right to it… but, remember, NO YAOI. I'M NOT TAKING ANY YAOI REQUESTS. Now let's begin!

* Audience erupts into applause again as a curtain opens to reveal all the Kuroshitsuji characters*

Akari: Seven reviews? AWESOME! Alright, time to wake up the "guests". Hee Hee Hee~!

*Megaphone appears in Akari's hand*

Akari: WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTIES.

Everyone: AWWWW! SO IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE.

Akari: Aww! They thought they had nightmares about me! Let's get started! Since I'm skipping the yaoi requests (sorry, Misaki Haninozuka , bocchanismine, and Guest) I'll start off with professional-grell-fangirl 's review!

professional-grell-fangirl** : Sebastian has to do whatever Grell wants... FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rolls of into the sunset with the troll song on in the background***

Akari: *grins evilly* OH, SEBBY-CHAN~~~~!

Sebastian: Yes, my lady?

Akari: You gotta do whatever Grell-chan wants for the rest of the chapter~~~! HAHAHAHA! *gasps* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *starts rolling on the floor* HAHAHAHA ! *Laughs like a psycho, 'cause I am one*

Sebastian: PARDON? 0_O

Everyone except Grell: 0-0 ….

Ciel: PFFFT! HAHAHAHA!

Grell: *screams and glomps Sebastian* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, FANGIRL! WHERE TO BEGIN? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOOO MUCH FUN! OOH! REFER TO ME AS MASTER FROM NOW ON! X)

Akari and Ciel : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!*gasps for air*

Everyone: 0-0 Oh no….

Sebastian: No…

Akari: YESSS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Grell: *Starts walking away, Poor Sebastian right behind him* OH~! YOU CAN GIVE ME A MANI-PEDI** (AN: I don't know how to spell dat. :P) **! THEN I GET TO KISS YOU ALL DAY WITH TONGUE! OH AND THEN… *Begins listing things that are so wrong and dirty it would get me kicked off of Fanfic if I typed them down 0-O*

Akari: um… 'kay then… you two have "Fun"…

Eveyone: *shudders*

Akari: Alright! Moving on! Our next dare comes from Knightcross!

Knightcross: **cool update XD oh and has a dare ummmmmmm make undertaker act normal and wear normal clothes of our time i guess ah he would look so hot anyway update**

Akari: *gets on knees and whispers* It's a prayer answered for all of us Underlings. *Gets up* UNDERTAKER, MAX! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!

Undertaker: *Slides out of coffin* _Yeeeeessss, milady_?

Max: Sup', boss?

Akari: _You_ *Points at Max* _**need**_to make _him _*points to Undertaker* sexier than he already is… and give me his hat.

Max: *Takes out tablet to look at dare* weird… that wasn't in the-

Akari: SHHHHH!

Max: But-

Akari: SHH!

Max: but it's not-

Akari: DON'T INTERRUPT MY BEING IN GENIUS! NOW GET ME DAT HAT!

Max: *scared* YES SIR! *Grabs Undertaker's hat and gives it to Akari*

Akari: YAY! *puts hat on* Alright, now give Undertaker the smexiest makeover EVAR. Make me die of blood loss from a gigantic nosebleed… *shudders* I've been spending _way _too much time with Grell.

Max: *gestures toward "Torture\ Makeover room"* Right this way, Mr. Undertaker.

*Max and Undertaker walks into Torture\Makeover room somewhat happily*

Me: See you in an hour or so, Undertaker! Okay, Next dare~! This ones from my best friend, awesomenessxxx13 !

awesomenessxxx13**: hey terrible job i hated it jk jk jk great job akari you did well i loved it you should make Sebastian say the most embarrassing thing - awesomenessxxx13**

Akari: Thanks, Kazumi! :D

*Just as Akari finishes reading the dare, Grell and Sebastian walk onto the stage. Sebastian's clothes are totally ruined, but his hair is perfect, as always*

Akari: *snickers* Soooo! How was it?

Sebastian: I know souls in Hell that have murdered, maimed, and stole, and still suffered less agony than _that._

Akari: *Giggles madly* I'll take that as a "Great!"

Grell: *-* BEST. DARE. EVAR.

Akari: Cool! Since Undertaker and Max still aren't done yet… Sebastian?

Sebastian: *glares* What is it?

Akari: You have to say the most embarrassing thing ever… like… Sing the Milkshake song… or say that.. umm

Ciel: I got this. *gets up and whispers something in Sebastian's ear*

Sebastian: Do I really have to-

Akari and Ciel: YES, YOU DO! DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS! DO IT!

Sebastian: ugh… My milkshake brings all the Grells to the yard and he's like, *points to Claude* it's better than yours, damn right! It's better than yours *points to William* I could teach you *points to Grell in butler attire* but I have to charge!

Everyone: … BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING! DO IT AGAIN!

Akari: *Rolling on the floor* OH GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME! DO THE OTHER THING!

Sebastian: … no.

Akari: DO IT OR I LOCK YOU AND GRELL IN A CLOSET FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

Sebastian: Okay, Okay, Fine… *grits teeth* I'm a pretty pink Pandacorn **(AN: Pandacorns are a cross between a unicorn and a panda **** )** and I eat rainbows and shit butterflies.

Everyone: PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Akari: I'M GOING TO DIE OF LAUGHTER! OH GOD! WAHAHAHAHAHA! *doubles over and rolls on the floor* IT'S TOO GOOD!

Akari: *after recovering from laughter* Okay, I think it's about time that we check up on Undertaker and Max. MAX!

*Max walks out of Torture\Makeover room*

Max: Wazzup?

Akari: How's Undertaker?

Max: Pretty damn hot.

Akari: Oh_, Reallly? _*Grins*Underlings, Audience. THIS IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. UNDERTAKER. GET. OUT. HERE. RIGHT NOW.

*Undertaker walks out of Torture\Makeover studio wearing his long boots, tight-ish black jeans, a black dress shirt and a gray vest. The top two buttons of his shirt are not buttoned. He also has his bangs pulled to the side, showing his green eyes ;D*

*Audience gasps and all the women swoon*

Undertaker: _Helllooo, ladies~~~!_

Akari: **OHMYGOD!** *blood fountains out of nose out of nose* BRAIN SHUT DOWN. ADSFGWDGVUIKJJCJBSDBCJVEUNJIVUIIBEFGERUF. HUG. MEEEEEEEEE!

Max: Oh, no. *comes up to camera* Sorry, folks.

***TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES***

Akari: Hallo~! Sorry about that, people! I just had a little… uhh… fangirl moment! Okay, Next dare! This one comes from Amy605!

Amy605: **This looks good can u make either Elizabeth or Grell give sebby and ceil a makeover (**)**

Akari: OF COURSE I CAN! X) LIZZY! GRELL! CIEL! SEBBY!

All listed above: WHAT?!

Akari: You two *points at Lizzy and Grell* need to give them *Points at Sebby and Ciel* a makeover!

Lizzy: OH~! CIEL! YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK SIMPLY ADORABLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! *squeals*

Grell: *-* I'VE WAITED FOR THIS ONE. I LOVE YOU, AMY605. C'MON SEBBY~~~~~~~! *pulls Sebastian towards the Torture\Makeover room*

Sebastian: *Laughs coldly* And here I was thinking I couldn't hate you any more than I already did, Lady Akari.

Akari: Well, at least he addressed me formally! Have fun, you four! Since our next dare involves Sebby-chan and it will take our little fashion designers quite a while to piece their outfits together, I'll have my guests watch possibly the worst movie ever while I take a nap! *70 inch plasma screen TV appears* That's right! *Walks over to TV and puts disc in* It's time for Twilight! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD NIGHT! *plops on couch and Turns on Ipod*

Everyone: NOOO! NOT TWILIGHT!

***ONE HORRIBLE MOVIE LATER***

Lizzy and Grell: DONE! XD

Akari: *Rubs eyes and takes off headphones*

Ipod: *plays "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin* _Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place, in the Diary of Jane. So, tell me how it should be._

Akari: *pauses Ipod* Oh, very well, then! Let's see our models!

*Ciel walks out, dressed up in a cute bunny suit*

Audience: Awww!

Ciel: SHUT UP! I HAVE A DEMON BUTLER!

Akari: Okay! Now Sebastian!

*Sebastian comes out in playboy bunny outfit*

Sebastian: I'm simply one Hell of a bunny! :3

Grell: Oh~! *Nosebleeds*

Akari: Well, that should about wrap things up! Give me reviews and PMs to keep this fic going, peoples! _I __**NEED**_ REVIEWS AND PMs. This is my first fanfic BTW! Thank you to all who sent me dares before! INTERNET COOKIES FOR YOU! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYEEEEE~!


End file.
